A New Life & Another Lie
by forkthatwaffle
Summary: Kyoya had done something he thought Tamaki would never forgive him for, infact for the past few weeks Tamaki wouldn't even look him in the eyes, but after some shocking news Tamaki and Kyoya have more things to worry about than their friendship.


YES......ITS ANOTHER TAMAKIxKYOYA STORY!!!!!!Yay!!!! and ur probably wondering....if you have time to make this....why dont u update Afterschool Love? Its because i had an inspiration!!!!! but i'm not sure if there will be a 2nd chapter to this "inspired" story~ it all depends on if my heart is in it.....ANYWAY~ im not sure if this story will be as gud as afterschool love...BUT hopefully it will be even better!!!!! BEWARE~ YAOI IS CONTAINED IN THESE CHAPTERS!!!!!

* * *

Tamaki sat down on the chair and eyed Kyoya warily from afar. Kyoya as usual was completely engrossed in something on his laptop. Tamaki stared at, his hand gently placed on his stomach he began to wonder into thought until Haruhi pulled him out of it.

"Tamaki, what time are you going to pick me up tomorrow?" she said casually, Tamaki smiled at Haruhi. A week after Tamaki had almost left for France, Haruhi had suddenly blurted out to Tamaki that she thinks she liked him, and wanted to go out with him. Of course Tamaki was in shock for a little while but he soon accepted, and he was so happy that the fact that Haruhi had said "I _think_ I like you" had escaped him. But the other host members had remembered what Haruhi had said and truthfully they were all surprised that Tamaki and Haruhi had managed to stay together for 4 months. But of course it was kept secret from the rest of the school; after all they couldn't let anyone else now that Haruhi was a girl. And a few months after that a girl had confessed her love to Kyoya, like usual, but strangely this time he accepted her feelings and decided to go out with her. But apparently they had broken up a few weeks ago.

"How does seven sound?" he replied.

"That would be great." She replied. Tamaki got up and walked across the room and sat down on one of the couches next to Kyoya.

"Kyoya." He said cautiously.

"Yes?" Kyoya replied without even taking his eyes off his laptop.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you later, in private." Tamaki said.

"Okay then, why don't you drop by before dinner tonight then?" Kyoya replied his fingers still flying over the keyboard.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you around six then?" Tamaki said.

"Okay." Kyoya replied. Tamaki got up and walked back to his original place on the other side of the room. Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru had been listening in on their conversation and were disappointed when all the heard was useless chatter. Hikaru and Kaoru stood in the middle of the room looked back and forth between Kyoya and Tamaki.

"They both seemed really different for some reason." Kaoru said.

"Yes, though the change in Kyoya is not as obvious as Tamaki's change you can still see it." Hikaru said.

"Milord looks so worried, and he's been kind of jumpy lately too, I wonder what happened." Kaoru said.

"While on the other hand, though Kyoya is doing well covering it up he looks kind of annoyed but he also seems really depressed about something." Hikaru said. They both remained silent awhile until they turned to look at each other and nodded.

"We're off" they shouted to no one in particular as they headed out the door. Tamaki then scooped up his bag and headed out after them, leaving Kyoya alone in the room typing on his laptop. The moment Tamaki closed the door, Kyoya's fingers stopped moving and he stood there just staring at the screen, at the one paragraph that he had just finished typing.  
Wondering what he was ever going to do, he had hurt Tamaki, he know he had, though how serious the damage was he could tell. Tamaki was absolutely jumpy now, Kyoya felt tears coming to his eyes, but he refused to cry. Instead his thoughts wondered back to his memory of that night.

_Tamaki slowly opened the door to Kyoya's room, Kyoya hadn't come to school that day and Tamaki was worried something bad had happened to him. No one else was at home except for the maids, who let him in as if he lived there too. Tamaki found Kyoya sitting up in the corner if his bed with his head on his knees, in a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. _

"_Kyoya?" Tamaki said gently as he put his hand on Kyoya's shoulder, and slowly slipped onto the bed next to him. Kyoya didn't look up, instead he shrugged Tamaki's hand of his shoulder. Tamaki place both hands on Kyoya's shoulders._

"_What's wrong? What happened?" Tamaki pleaded. Kyoya tried to get away from Tamaki so Tamaki slid his arms around Kyoya and held onto him. By that time Tamaki had realized that Kyoya was crying_

"_Kyoya, what's wrong? Please tell me." Tamaki said, he had never seen Kyoya like this in a long time, there was only one other time that Kyoya had ever cried. Kyoya's crying ceased and he wiped his face off with his hands, he still wouldn't look at Tamaki._

"_I got dumped Tamaki." Kyoya said sadly, though Tamaki had a feeling that, it wasn't getting dumped that made him cry. So Tamaki held onto Kyoya even tighter and felt Kyoya's arms wrap around him. Tamaki didn't say anything although he did want to know the real reason for why he was crying he didn't push it. All of a sudden Tamaki was lying on his back pinned down and Kyoya was hovering above him. Kyoya leaned in and plated kisses along Tamaki's neck. Tamaki struggled to break out of Kyoya's grip but he was stronger than Tamaki._

"_K-Kyoya! What are you doing?" Tamaki said trying to catch Kyoya's attention. Kyoya lifted up Tamaki shirt and began planted kiss along his chest. Kyoya's tongue swirled around his nipple and Tamaki's faced turned red, he couldn't believe what was happening, this wasn't right._

"_Kyoya! Please! Stop it! This isn't right!" Tamaki tried to get some sense to Kyoya, but it didn't look like Kyoya heard anything. Kyoya pulled off Tamaki's shirt and his kisses landed on his neck once again. Tamaki's faced turned even redder, if that was even possible as Kyoya's mouth reached for Tamaki's zipper._

"_No, Kyoya! This isn't right! We're both guys! We can't do this!" Tamaki yelled out of breath. Kyoya unzipped Tamaki's pants and pulled them off, then stopped and placed his face right above Tamaki's, not even inches apart. Kyoya could see Tamaki's red face even in the darkness and slowly placed his lips on Tamaki's. Tamaki was surprised that Kyoya's lips felt like this, soft and smooth. Kyoya broke away and laid his head on Tamaki's chest. He released his grip on Tamaki's arms put them on Tamaki's chest by his face._

"_Please Tamaki? Just once?" Kyoya said softly, Tamaki could hear the sadness in his voice as if he were going to cry again. Tamaki had no idea why Kyoya was acting like this, but Tamaki would do anything to make him feel better, he would do anything for Kyoya. He lifted up Kyoya's face and pressed his lips to Kyoya's. Tamaki slid back up, and Kyoya pushed him against the wall, sitting on Tamaki's lap he kept their lips together, Kyoya slid his tongue into Tamaki's mouth, Tamaki lost all control of his own awareness, his boxers tightened and Kyoya reached inside them and began stroking his member. He broke away from Tamaki's kissed and began working on Tamaki's member earning him quiet moans from Tamaki. Kyoya took off his shirt and kissed Tamaki full on the lips his tongue finding its way back into Tamaki's mouth. He took off his own pants and then pulled Tamaki's boxers off. Tamaki wrapped himself around Kyoya and for that moment his mind was filled with pure ecstasy but for a moment he had snapped back to reality and realized what was happening. He tried to push Kyoya off of him but Kyoya came closer to Tamaki._

_"K-Kyoya! Please stop!" Tamaki said panically,_ _he would do anything for Kyoya but, Tamaki knew he wasn't ready for this, Tears welled up in his eyes, and leaked down his face. Seconds ago he had been moaning in pleasure, but now all he wanted to do was get away. But he could Kyoya had pulled Tamaki under him, and no matter how much Tamaki pleaded to be let go or get away he was trapped, Kyoya not paying attention to him at all._

Kyoya instantly snapped back to reality as he realized that his pants were getting tighter by the second. He pushed his laptop to the side of him and pulled his legs up just willing for it to go away. Though Tamaki had agreed to it, he knew he had hurt Tamaki, because for the past few weeks, Tamaki couldn't even look Kyoya in the eye anymore. Tears managed to find their way out of his eyes, he hadn't realized it but someone had crept up behind him.

"Are you okay Kyoya?" the voice said sadly as if they had deep concern for him, Kyoya wiped his eyes and turned his head to see the last person he thought he would ever see.

* * *

Hmmmm...Who do you guys think the mysterious person is???? Bet you'll never get it right!!!! BUT, if you guys do...i will upload a second chapter FOR SURE~

Also.....what do you guys think of it???? Just any reviews will do....spelling mistakes...something you don't like in this story...anything that will help me improve this story! ^^

Thanx for reading~


End file.
